DoubleTale: An Entirely Random Story I made up
by shadowcat500
Summary: Basically Me and my best friend fall into Undertale as our OCs. Please don't judge too harshly this is my first fanfic and it's written by a 12-year old as well.
1. Chapter 1

DoubleTale: A Random Story of two OCs in Undertale

First of all, this is just a random idea I had and also my first fanfic, so don't expect much. Feedback is appreciated! This may get multi chapters, I don't know. I (the writer) am Elsa and Misha is a friend of mine. There will be no shipping.  
(Misha's fingerless gloves were his idea, not mine in case anyone thought we copied the idea off of each other).  
 _Italics_ is Shadow speaking/thinking, **bold** is Blaster speaking/thinking, _**Bold/Italics**_ is them speaking at the same time, and normal is everyone else.  
Finally, Shadow belongs to me, Blaster belongs to Misha, and everyone/everything else belongs to Toby Fox, creator of Undertale.  
-

Elsa woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Misha was lying next to her. She could see sunlight filtering through the foliage above her. Where were they? And how where they here? She didn't remember falling down a hole.  
She looked around. Rock walls, water dripping from the ceiling. Nothing of much interest. Apart from a small corridor leading off of the room. It all seemed strangely familiar... Until it hit her. They were in a video game she had been playing a lot recently. Undertale.

Elsa shook Misha awake. Suddenly a fireball appeared out of nowhere, and headed straight for her. Elsa flinched at the searing heat. When she opened her eyes (a split second later), she was on the other side of the room. " _ **What the f*** just happened**_?" she said, just as Misha said the same thing. " _ **Jinx!**_ " they both said at the same time again. They both laughed.  
" _Misha, I think we're in Undertale._ " said Elsa suddenly, in her usual way of saying things entirely unrelated to the current subject or mood.  
" **What?!** " replied Misha.  
" _We are in Undertale as our OCs._ " continued Elsa.  
" **WHAT?!** " near-shouted a shocked Misha.  
" _Remember that game I showed you loads? Undertale? The one with the b**** flower and the funny skeleton that loved spaghetti and the punny one that was also a badass in the genocide run?" Yeah, that game._ " Elsa told Misha.  
" **OK, this is getting weird. We are in a VIDEO GAME?! Please tell me this is just a crazy prank...** "  
" _Nope. Just crazy, logic-less, likely fanfic-driven bulls***._ "  
" **S*****."  
" _Anyway, we need to work out what to do. I've a feeling we need to get an ending to get out of here, so we need to decide which route to take. I suggest pacifist._ "  
" **Genocide might be fun.** "  
" _Misha what is wrong with you. I admit it might be interesting but WHAT THE F***_!"  
" **Fine. Coin flip.** "  
" _*sigh* Fine._ "

A coin appeared out of thin air into Elsa's hand. _'Well that's new. Might be a fun trick to use.'_ Elsa thought. ' **Heads for pacifist, tails for genocide?** ' asked Misha.  
" _Sure._ " replied Elsa.  
Misha threw the coin into the air. It flipped over and over, glinting in the patchy sunlight, before landing, head side up, on the ground.  
" _Yaaaaaas! Pacifist run!" I didn't want to kill Toriel anyway!_ " said Elsa happily.  
" **Who's Toriel?** " asked Misha.  
" _Goat mom. She saves you from Flowey._ " replied Elsa.  
" _Speaking of which, I should probably tell you how the battle system works, for when we meet Flowey in a little bit. You see the little heart on your hand?_ " said Elsa, gesturing to the green heart on the back of the fingerless glove on her left hand.  
Misha glanced at his left hand, and saw the orange heart on the back of the fingerless glove on _his_ left hand. " **Yes.** " he replied.  
" _Good. Enemies attack by firing white things at you, which reduce your HP if they hit your SOUL aka your little coloured heart. There are different colours of attack, but those don't appear for a while yet. In battle mode, there is a small box which contains your little heart. You move it around inside the box to dodge attacks. Outside the box, there are four options. Fight, which is off-limits till the Asgore fight. Act, which we'll be using a lot to persuade enemies not to fight. Item, which lets you use items, which you use to restore your HP, and Mercy, which you use to either run away from a fight or spare enemies. Got that?_ " asked Elsa.  
" **I think so.** " replied Misha.  
" _Also Misha, since we're in a video game, we might as well use our YouTube names. You know, because they're our OC names and we're our OCs. My name would be ShadowCat 500 and yours would be Blaster 007. We should remove the numbers though. It would be kinda weird to call each other Blaster double-0-seven and ShadowCat five-hundred, right?_ " said Elsa.  
" **You're right. I'll call you Shadow and you call me Blaster, OK?** " said Blaster.  
" _Sure._ " said Shadow. " _Also, we should follow the script as closely as possible, and not do stuff like attack out of turn and just immediately destroy Flowey. We don't know how badly we might mess up the timeline._ "  
" **OK then. Onward to victory!** " shouted Blaster, doing a knight-like pose, holding an imaginary sword, as Shadow laughed.

" _OK, for the Flowey fight, I'm sorry_ _but we both have to stay inside the circle of pellets and not move. Remember to dodge the first attack, ok?_ "  
" **OK.** "  
They both entered the room Flowey would be in. As expected, Flowey was in the centre of the room. 'Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!' the golden flower said brightly.  
 _'Well thank you Captain Obvious!_ ' Shadow whispered to Blaster, getting a small snigger from him in return.  
'Hmmm... You two are new to the Underground, aren't ya?' the flower continued regardless. 'Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.'  
' _LOL we've already been through this!_ ' Shadow whispered to Blaster, again getting a small snigger.  
'Ready? Here we go!'  
The battle screen appeared, with a green heart and an orange heart inside the box in the centre.  
'See those hearts? Those are your SOULs, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.'  
' _Level of Violence. Ask what he means, anyway._ ' whispered Shadow to Blaster.  
' **What does LV stand for?** ' asked Blaster.  
'What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!'  
' _Told you he was a lying piece of s***._ ' whispered Shadow again.  
'You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through... Little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!' said the little golden flower as he fired a small swarm of little white pellets at the two hearts. The two hearts neatly dodged all the pellets without getting hit once.

-  
Yes I know I should have ended t with meeting Toriel but I couldn't find out Flowey's dialogue if you dodge the pellets on your first run. If anyone can tell me what it is in the reviews or by PMing me it would be much appreciated. :) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

DoubleTale: Chapter 2

Thank you to KaytaPlayz for telling me Flowey's dialogue. In case anyone missed the gendered pronouns last chapter, I(Shadow/Elsa)'m a girl and Misha is a boy. Also, a misunderstanding led to Misha's YouTube name being inaccurate. It is actually Blasting007 rather than Blaster 007.

'Hey friends, you missed them. Let's try again, OK?' replied a confused Flowey. All of the other humans had fallen for that trick. Flowey fired again. Again the two hearts dodged.  
'Is this a joke? Are you brain-dead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!' continued an even more confused (and now angry) Flowey, before firing the pellets once more. Once again the two hearts dodged. Flowey now smiled eerily. 'You know what's going on here, don't you?' said the psycho flower  
' _Surprise_!' said Shadow.  
'You just wanted to see me suffer, didn't you?' continued the flower.  
' _ **S********************.**_ 'A circle of pellets formed around the two hearts.  
'DIE.' said the deceptive flower.  
The pellets gradually got closer and closer.  
Until, suddenly, a fireball flew straight into the psychopathic little flower and knocked him off-screen.Blaster immediately said ' **I didn't do it it wasn't me I swear it was someone else!** '  
' _Chill it was Toriel I know! Get ready to meet goat mom!_ '  
A kindly-looking goat-like woman with horns on her head appeared wearing some sort of purple robe. 'What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths!' said the goat-woman in a motherly voice. Noticing Blaster's worried expression, she continued 'Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins! I pass through this place every day, to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first humans to fall down in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way, my children!'  
Toriel turned around and walked to the exit of the room, the other side to the exit and behind where Flowey had been. Shadow and Blaster followed her out of the room. There was another room, with to staircase leading to a door on a higher level. Between the two staircases, there was a little yellow spark. Blaster and Shadow walked over two it and they both touched it, Blaster cautiously and Shadow eagerly. A bit of text hovered in front of them, saying ' **FILE SAVED** '.  
' _Well then. First checkpoint._ ' Shadow and Blaster high fived each other. ' _Now we follow Toriel to the doorway._ ' They both went up the staircase, Shadow jumping up two steps at a time, Blaster following more cautiously behind. Toriel then walked through the doorway, Shadow and Blaster again following, into a room with 6 pressure plates. Toriel turned and faced towards them. 'Welcome to your new home, innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.' she said before turning towards the pressure plates and walking towards the pressure plates and then stepping on them in a specific pattern, opening the door. She turned towards Shadow and Blaster before walking towards them slightly and saying 'The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them.' she said, before tuning and walking through the now-opened doorway. Shadow and Blaster continued following her, and saw her again in the next room. Toriel continued her tutorial speech. 'To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip.' Toriel walked off again. AGAIN, Shadow and Blaster followed her. Shadow looked left, and there was the heavily labelled lever. There were about 60 arrows around it all pointing to it, and it was circled as well. Shadow and Blaster flipped it. Toriel walked down the corridor again. A-FLIPPING-GAIN Shadow and Blaster followed her. Another heavily labelled switch, which again they flipped. Toriel responded with 'Splendid! I am proud of you, little ones. Let us go to the next room. Toriel once again went through the doorway behind her, and Shadow and Blaster once again followed, into a room with a small dummy in it. Toriel addressed both of them: 'As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight. While you are in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation! Stall for time. I will come and resolve the conflict.'  
' _Sadly the last part won't be true, we'll have to leave to go to Snowdin and Hotland etc._ '  
'Practice talking to the dummy.' continued Toriel before walking towards the doorway at the end of the room. Shadow and Blaster walked over to the dummy. The fight screen appeared. The icons at the bottom had and orange heart and a green heart on them. The green heart went to Act, followed by the orange heart. Dummy was chosen next (of course) and then 'Talk'. The Dummy reacted by not saying anything. Toriel was happy and straight afterwards the Fight ended. Toriel said after the Fight 'Ah! Very good! You both are very good!' before walking through the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

DoubleTale Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait!

Also, I searched stories for 'DoubleTale' just to check if any other fanfic had that title, and I found one by XWolf26. I apologise if it seems like I was using their title, I didn't know that they were using it. Sorry!

Again, Shadow and Blaster followed. Once they were with her, Toriel turned round and said 'There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it?' she turned round, this time waiting, for some reason. Shadow and Misha walked towards her. Toriel turned round to check they were there before continuing onwards.

' _Yay! For once she didn't randomly abandon us!'_

Shadow and Blaster followed Toriel as she walked through the room. They entered a short corridor. Suddenly, they stopped moving, and a small speech bubble with an exclamation mark in it appeared, as well as the fight screen.

' _Surprise Froggit attacks!_ ' joked Shadow. Blaster rolled his eyes.

Their SOULs moved to the 'FIGHT' icon. The Screen said 'Froggit attacks you!' A Froggit sprite appeared over the Screen's textbox. The green SOUL immediately moved to ACT. The orange SOUL followed suit. ACT was selected. Froggit was selected next. The green SOUL went to 'Compliment'. The orange SOUL clicked 'Compliment' also. The text box said 'Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway'.

' _Awwww! He's so cute!_ '

Toriel appeared on-screen. The Froggit worriedly sidled off-screen. The FIGHT ended.

' _Well that was easy._ '

' **NO** '

' _Why n-. Oh. That clip-joke is too overused._ '

' **Exactly.** '

The FIGHT screen disappeared, and Shadow and Blaster continued following Toriel. They arrived at a bridge, and over the bridge there was a large amount of spikes. Toriel stopped walking and turned round to address them. 'This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment.' Shadow immediately grabbed Toriel's hand, and Blaster taking the other more cautiously.

'You certainly are very quick to trust, young one! What is your name?' said Toriel to Shadow.

' _My name is Shadow._ '

'And what is yours?'

' **Mine is Blaster**.'

Soon they were all over the spike puzzle, and Toriel let go of Blaster and Shadow's hands. 'Puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for now.' she said. Again she turned to move into the next room and walked away. Shadow and Blaster followed. 'You have done excellently thus far, my children.'

' _Yay!'_

' **Yay?** '

'However... I have a difficult request to ask of you...'

' **Are we going to have to do a puzzle like the last one by ourselves?** ' whispered Blaster to Shadow.

' _Wait and see._ '

'I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves.' Shadow struggled not to laugh at the look on Blaster's face at that sentence. 'Forgive me for this.' Toriel turned and walked away.

' _Goat-mom nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu._ '

' **She actually left us? God dammit Toriel!** '

' _Hey! Easy on the language! What if Toriel comes back and hears you saying that? Also no she's at the end of the room._ '

' **Oh.** '

' _Come on._ '

Shadow and Blaster began to walk to the end of the room as stressful oh-no-something-bad-will-happen-soon music began to play.

' _Ok, I know we're not like about to die or anything but, I'm getting out of here! The music is weird AF!_ '

' **Agreed** '

' _Race ya?_ '

' **Race ya.** '

Both Shadow and Blaster ran to the end of the room. Then, surprise surprise, Toriel came out from behind a pillar. The music stopped. 'Greetings, my children! Do not worry, I did not leave you! I was merely behind this pillar the whole time!'

' _Well then._ '

' **I thought you did!** '

'I apologise, Blaster. Anyway, thank you for trusting me! However, I had an important reason for this exercise.'

' _NPCs! The most oblivious thing in gaming!_ ' whispered Shadow to Blaster. Blaster snickered.

'To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here.'

' _Sorry Toriel, but no can do._ ' whispered Shadow to Misha.

' **What?!** '

' _Yup, we have to go to Snowdin etc._ '

' **Awwww.** '

'It's dangerous to explore by yourself.'

' **It's dangerous to go alone: Take this!** '

' _I was JUST about to make that joke._ '

' **You gotta get there first, sucker!** '

Shadow rolled her eyes.

'I have an idea: I will give you a CELL PHONE.'

' _Calm down, jeez!_ ' whispered Shadow.

'If you have a need for anything, just call! Be good, alright?'

Toriel walked away.

' _Well, we might as well practice._ '

' **Practice what?** '

' _You know since we're our OCs?_ '

' **Yes...** '

' _Our OCs have powers right?_ '

' **Uh-huh.** '

' _We should practice using them! You first!_ '

' **Ok then... I guess...** '


	4. Chapter 4

DoubleTale Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait!

This has no updating schedule. So be forewarned.

Also I advise you check out 'Battle Against A True Parent' as it's GREAT!

Blaster raised his gun as Shadow scurried out of the way. Blaster fired. BOOM. Now that pillar was gone.

' _HOLY SHIT THAT WAS EPIC. Ok my turn now._ ' The whites of Shadow's eyes turned black as a Gaster Blaster appeared behind her.' _O. M. F. G. This is epic!_ ' Shadow fired the blaster. (Not at Blaster though XD). Now there was a crater in the ground.

' **Maybe we should stop.** '

' _Ok that does sound like a good idea. Wait I wanna try something._ ' Shadow focussed. Would this work? A black screen came up with the names of the boss characters in the game (apart from Flowey and including Sans and Alphys) with the names of AUs beside them and the name of their theme beside the universe. (as in 'Toriel, Undertale, Heartache' or 'Undyne, Undertale, Spear of Justice')  
' _Holy. Shit. I can decide the themes!_ '

' **What?** '

' _I can decide the themes of the bosses! I know EXACTLY what theme I want for Toriel._ ' Shadow scrolled though the Toriel themes until she found one titled 'Battle against a True Parent' apparently from 'Storyshift'. ' _Mmm hmm, I choose this one._ "

Skipping so this story can happen lol  
-

(spider shop because funny)  
 **"Hey look!"**

" _What?"_

" **Spiderwebs!"**

Shadow let out a scream and jumped backwards, while Blasting laughed.

" _NOT FUNNY!"_

" **Isn't this the spider bakery?"**

" _Spiders!? I'm not going near that web! Or that one!"_

" **We can get spider donuts and spider cider!"**

" _SCREW ARACHNIPHOBIA! AVOIDING THE MUFFET FIGHT!"_ Shadow ran over, placed the small amount of G she had with her in front of the web before backing away rapidly as a group of at least 15 money spider scuttled down, 10 taking the pile of G and the others placing the donut on the web, which somehow didn't break. Once the spiders had gone back into the hole, Shadow cautiously picked up the donut, thoroughly checking it for spiders before placing it into the mysterious place items go when you pick them up in Undertale. She turned round to see Blasting holding a jug of purple liquid. She read out the label " _Spider Cider, made with REAL SPIDERS, NOT JUST THE JUICE? Ok, I'm VERY worried about these spiders. Does this count as cannibalism if they kill other spiders to make into alcoholic beverages to sell to people?"_

Blasting shrugged. " **We should head to Toriel's house.** "  
-Yeah sorry this took so long lol.

I actually started writing this the same week I posted the last chapter XD


End file.
